


starry night

by horizonyunho



Series: soulmates ateez [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kang Yeosang-centric, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizonyunho/pseuds/horizonyunho
Summary: In any other time period, perhaps a soulmate-identifying mark may have been a blessing. Instead, Yeosang had to be born in the one period where they've become useless.prequel / spinoff to capture a heart
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: soulmates ateez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	starry night

**Author's Note:**

> its not the best but i was randomly inspired
> 
> yell at me | https://curiouscat.me/cupidoneus

Beneath all the makeup, Yeosang’s soulmate mark still seemed so bright.

Soulmate marks had become quite obsolete, and they were very often inaccurate when they did present -- so Yeosang couldn’t even pretend there was some sort of security behind it. It had always seemed to be more of a burden than a gift, yet he refused to get it removed, as some of his past acquaintances had. As silly as it was, he preferred to hang onto the original meaning of the marks, hoping that he would find his one. 

Perhaps ironically, his mark had led him to Song Mingi - the supposed soulmates expert on campus. Though there were many stories from people that had, indeed, found their soulmates thanks to him, there was an equal amount of stories attesting to the opposite. Depending on who Yeosang asked, Song Mingi was either a genius, a bumbling idiot, or a fraud. Early on, Yeosang had determined that the last qualifier was absolute nonsense. As for the other two, he decided that Mingi was somewhere in the middle; though Mingi was incredibly smart, he found it unfair how so many people seemed to just place such a burden on his shoulders - how they blamed him if things didn’t end in a fairytale.

But it never dimmed Mingi’s smile.

-

“I have the world’s most useless tattoo,” Yeosang grumbled once again. San was out with a classmate, finishing a project that the two of them had accidently left until the last minute, which meant that he would probably be gone for most of the day. Yeosang hated the other people in his suite - a nuclear science major, a neuroscience major, and a business major, who had all left Yeosang with a bad first impression, which they had done nothing to improve that horrendous first interaction - which left him to go bother Mingi. “I’ve probably missed my soulmate already - they’ve probably already fucked off to be happy with someone else by now.”

“To be fair, you haven’t aged, and neither have I,” Mingi pointed out, laughing as he lifted his sleeve up to reveal the galaxy tattoo on his shoulder - identical to Yeosang’s mark, though Mingi’s tattoo was only that, a tattoo. “Which means we’re definitely not soulmates.”

“Well, lucky for you, I’ll probably be stuck as a young adult forever, which means I’ll be able to interrogate your soulmate when you find them,” Yeosang joked, rummaging through his bag for the homework he had brought over. “So if they’re a shitbag like San’s current boyfriend, then I’ll fight them.”

“I still can’t believe you fought the president of the nuclear science club, when he’s, like, the campus sweetheart.”

“He’s fake as fuck, you can tell he’s aged,” Yeosang said, “but that’s all I’ll say for now. I have nothing good to say about Shin Minjun.”  
;;;

“I wonder what it’s like, being with your soulmate,” San mumbled, sketching on the corner of his notes, “must be nice.”

The campus was alight with conversation about Mingi; though it was common knowledge that the physics major was intending on basing his thesis on soulmates, it seemed like a pipe dream - and some students had even gone as far as to place bets among their own social circles about how long Mingi would pursue his topic before he gave up and changed it. Yeosang had never participated in it, while San always rolled his eyes when such topics came up - usually with a quip about how “nobody in this damn school supports anyone other than the nuclear science majors”. Despite it all, Mingi had begun using his theory in order to figure out people’s soulmates; there were many signs that confirmed soulmates - aging was the primary one - but there had never been a set way to find out soulmates before the initial meeting.

Though there were still many vague details in Mingi’s theory to smooth out, it was undeniable that Park Seonghwa and Kim Hongjoong were soulmates.

“I do wonder how he met them, though,” Yeosang responded, “neither of them attend this school.”

“Good for them, since anything that isn’t nuclear science related immediately gets dismissed or diminished here.” San continued his sketch, an intricate vine design, until it took up the entire margin of his paper. “Just look at this school, they used to treat Mingi like some sort of quack just because their significant others cheated on them or whatever, even when Mingi never said they were soulmates. Good thing Jongho never came here.”

“He texted me the other day, you know,” Yeosang reached for his phone, searching for the relevant conversation. “He said he wants to hang out, I told him that we’d reach out to him soon with a date.”

“He just wants to visit that bakery near the park,” San teased, “he’s had a crush on the owner forever. If it works out, honestly, good for him - at least one of us will have a nice love life.”

;;;

“Yeosang,” Mingi said, a perfect picture of shock, “you’ve found your soulmate.”

Before Yeosang could respond, Mingi pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of him, instantly showing the latter. Yeosang came closer, unintentionally letting out a nearly silent gasp as he looked over his own features. He hadn’t noticed anything different in the morning, having rushed in and out of the bathroom due to him sleeping past his alarm. Though the changes were mostly subtle, they were still clear in Yeosang’s eyes.

“But I didn’t…”

“Well that’s where I come in,” Mingi said. “Luckily for you, this is the one topic I’ve been dedicating my life to.”

Yeosang threw himself onto Mingi’s bed, listening to the clicking of Mingi’s keyboard as the latter started typing out something; he knew that Mingi kept all of his work regarding his thesis stored in several spreadsheets, each separated by category. Mingi had offered to let him see everything, but Yeosang had declined. Though he still didn’t understand anything, he found the typing sounds comforting.

-

No matter how many times he would look at himself in the mirror, Yeosang still found it incredible how he looked so similar, yet so different now that he had begun aging. San often pouted; he’d decided to break up with Minjun - it was only a matter of when he would see Minjun next, given the fact that the latter had a reputation for being a workaholic and thus he was never around for San; though he admitted that the decision hurt, San had quickly transitioned into making as many jokes on the matter as he could. Yeosang had also noticed that San would occasionally talk to Jeong Yunho - who had a reputation as the neuroscience sweetheart and for his unfortunate tendency of locking himself outside of his dorm building - and he made a mental note to bring it up to Mingi next time. Yunho would be good to San.

It had been a few days since Mingi had offered his help, but it hadn’t been until that very morning that Mingi had texted him with a response. 

from: the only physics major w/ rights  
think i found him. ill send you meetup details once i confirm that it's him

Yeosang smiled to himself as he waited for his soulmate, a warm coffee in his grip while he scrolled through a discussion forum for an ARG he had recently discovered. Admittedly, he wanted to convince himself that it was because he had missed the first two arcs of the ARG, and thus he wanted to catch up before making his own theories, but the stiff nervousness in his chest begged to differ. He’d idolized the moment he’d meet his soulmate ever since he was young, and he was scared that the moment would not align with what he had imagined - but he trusted Mingi.

“Yeosang?”

He looked up, searching for the voice that called his name. In an instant, he was brought back to his early teenage years, where he had met his first and only love - the third member to the little friendship group that he had formed with San, the third musketeer, so to speak; the one that had moved away after a short six months, the one that Yeosang had given his first kiss to - the one that Yeosang had never been able to forget, wondering if they would ever meet again. 

And here he was - just as lovely as Yeosang remembered him.

“Wooyoung.”


End file.
